Reemergence of Evil
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Seven years of peace, and everyone has slacked off in their training. Cell is back, and more powerful than ever.
1. Global Announcement

Reemergence of Evil  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Authors Notes – My first DBZ fic in a long while. Not a romance, thank god, but an idea that struck me one day as I was looking over some of my old video's. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator – It's been seven years, since the eleven year old Gohan, with the help of his father, Gokou, along with the combined efforts of Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, finally put an end to the evil creation known as Cell. With one earth shattering blast, Gohan finally destroyed the monster that had killed so many innocent people. Although Cell had been defeated, it had not come without a price. Yes, during the struggle, Gokou had sacrificed his own life, to protect the ones that he cared for. Now, in this new found peace, the Z-Senshi have relaxed in their training. Defeating Cell had fueld their arrogance for the worst. It gave them a new found confidence in their own abilities. But be prepared, Gohan. Because Cell, is alive.  
  
  
  
A dark figure crept slowly across the Capsule Corp. lawn, keeping its power level greatly suppressed, so as not to alert the sleeping Saiyajin inside to his presence.  
  
The figure raised its head to look into one of the windows. Inside, he saw a sleeping boy with lavender colored hair.  
  
"Not him. Not yet." The figure whispered in a low, hoarse growl. He slunk quietly across the garden, and peered into another window.  
  
He grinned when he saw two figures laying next to each other in a single large bed. One of the figures had blue hair, and the other had black spiky hair.  
  
"Finally," he growled, and slid the glass off the window slowly. He crawled inside, and walked to the sleeping Saiyajins bedside. He extended his tail, and pointed it at the Saiyajin's face.  
  
"Wakey, wakey. Mighty prince." He grumbled. Vegeta's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Cell!" he screamed accusingly.  
  
"Your powers of observation are uncanny." Cell said, and engulfed Vegeta's head with his tail.  
  
"Mmmghph!!!" Vegeta mumbled incoherently, jumping off of the bed, waking Bulma up in the process.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled. All of a sudden, Cell's body was overwhelmed by a fantastic yellow light. Vegeta screamed from inside.  
  
"Galick Gun Fire!!!" he screamed.  
  
"HwwwwwaaaaAAAHHHHH!!!!" Cell countered, and swallowed up the rest of Vegeta's body. After a few moments of digesting, Cell turned his attention to a screaming Bulma. She stared at him for a second, then bolted for the window.  
  
Before she made it, Cell's tail was plunged into her back.  
  
After she was absorbed, Cell looked out of the window, grinning.  
  
"The Cell games, have begun." He boasted. He held up a clenched fist, and then realized that it was glowing white.  
  
"What?" he asked, astonished. The white glow extended like a cancer, spreading down his entire body.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!" he screamed, and a loud explosion ensued. After the light faded, Cell looked in the mirror at his form. At his new form.  
  
"This was highly unexpected." He said in a very different voice.  
  
Trunks had still not awakened.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"But mom!!!" Goten protested.  
  
"Not buts, Goten. Gohan and Videl are entitled to their privacy." Chichi said sternly.  
  
"But I'm bored!" Goten replied restlessly.  
  
"Then how about I take you over to play with Trunks, kiddo?" Gohan offered, still blushing from a few minutes ago, when Goten had walked in on him and Videl kissing.  
  
"That would be cool! I haven't seen Trunks in, um, like, four days!" Goten said excitedly. Videl chuckled.  
  
"Let's go then." Gohan said, opening the front door.  
  
"You just call me when you want to come home, sweet heart. I'll have nimbus come and pick you up." Chichi said.  
  
"Okay mom!" Goten said.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Mom." Gohan said as he took Videl's hand, and took flight after his hyper little brother.  
  
"This is going to be soooooo fun!" Goten cried as he soared above the clouds, doing barrel rolls and somersaults.  
  
"What do you two do together all day, anyway?" Videl asked. Goten stared at her like she was an idiot.  
  
"We fight, of course." He said, like anyone should know that. Gohan laughed.  
  
"He's just like dad." He commented, as they neared Capsule Corp.  
  
Gohan immediately knew something was wrong, when he couldn't focus in on Vegeta's power level. He never kept it hidden, but then again, what could have possibly happened to the strongest warrior alive?  
  
"What's that?" Videl asked, pointing at the capsule corp. home. Gohan squinted, and saw that a large hole had been knocked out of the main bedroom wall.  
  
"I think something bad has happened here. I can't sense Vegeta's energy level at all." Gohan said.  
  
"Trunks' dad? What about Trunks? Can you sense him?" Goten asked. Gohan closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Yes. I can faintly sense Trunks." Gohan said, as he landed next to the wall. Inside, he saw a small boy sitting on the edge of bed, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Trunks? What happened?" Gohan asked. Trunks wiped a sleeve over his eyes, drying them.  
  
"I…don't…know. I woke…up, and they were…gone. They haven't…come back… in four…days." Trunks sobbed.  
  
"Bulma is gone too?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded weakly.  
  
"Gohan… what happened?" Videl asked, pressing her hand against Gohan's chest. Gohan put his hand on her back.  
  
"I don't know Videl. But Vegeta is the strongest person alive. The only person who could beat him, is my dad. And he's dead." Gohan said. Goten turned on the TV.  
  
"Goten, do you mind? I'm trying to think here." Gohan said.  
  
"…Organize a world tournament-" the TV went blank, turned off by Goten.  
  
"Tournament? Goten! Turn that back on!" Gohan yelled. Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Make up your mind." He said, and turned back on the TV.  
  
"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The cell games 2k. let's just hope that Mr. Satan can once again, save us all." Gohan turned off the TV.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" Trunks asked. Gohan clenched his fists, and growled.  
  
"Cell…"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Gather for training

Reemergence of Evil  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Gather for training  
  
  
  
"No, no, no! This isn't possible!" Gokou yelled, looking into Baba's crystal ball.  
  
"I'm afraid it's very possible, Gokou. And it isn't looking good. Gohan isn't as strong as he was when he defeated Cell the first time." Baba said fearfully.  
  
"So what are we-" Gokou's voice was silenced by a loud screaming.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!" Gokou turned his head to see Vegeta and Bulma running straight for him.  
  
"Vegeta! Bulma!" Gokou yelled cheerfully, and ran over to greet them.  
  
"How can this be, Kakarott? Gohan beat Cell!" Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't know how, but Cell somehow found a way to survive. It's out of our control now, it's all up to Gohan, Trunks, and Goten now." Gokou said. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"They're doomed. I hope those brats have enough sense to wish me back with the dragon balls." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Vegeta, they can't." Bulma said.  
  
"Why not, woman?" Vegeta asked politely.  
  
"Because you used the dragon balls to wish for that enemy simulator for the gravity room last week. Have you forgotten already?" Bulma said.  
  
"So you only used one wish?" Gokou asked. Vegeta nodded. Gokou raised two fingers to his head, and concentrated.  
  
"Dende, can you hear me?" Gokou asked. Dende's reply came back raggedly, inside Gokou's head.  
  
"Gokou… is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Dende." Gokou answered.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Dende asked.  
  
"Tell me, Dende. If Shenlon has only granted one wish the last time he was summoned, how long will we have to wait before he is able to be summoned again?" Gokou asked.  
  
"Four months." Dende said.  
  
"Thank you." Gokou said.  
  
"It's horrible on earth, Gokou. Cell is back. He's destroying entire cities for no reason at all. And what's worse, I can't sense Vegeta anywhere." Dende said.  
  
"Vegeta is with me, Dende." Gokou said.  
  
"In otherworld? Then there is no hope." Dende said.  
  
"Yes there is, Dende. As soon as the four months pass, have someone wish Vegeta back. Until then, I'll take Vegeta to see King Kai. He'll teach Vegeta the Kaioken and Genki Dama techniques. I'll teach him the instant transmission, and how to transform into a super Saiyajin three." Gokou said.  
  
"Okay Gokou. I trust you. So long for now." Dende said.  
  
"A super Saiyajin three?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes. It's like ascending past an ascended Saiyajin, with such a high output of energy, it can only be reached in other world." Gokou said. Vegeta stared at Gokou with cold eyes.  
  
"Teach me, Kakarott."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Kami's lookout, Gohan had assembled the rest of the earth's special forces. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, himself, Tien, Krillin, Choazu, Yamcha, and Videl.  
  
"Here's the deal guys. Cell is back. My dad and Vegeta are both gone." Gohan said, trying to break down and cry.  
  
"How did that monster get Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"While he was asleep." Gohan answered.  
  
"If Cell could beat Vegeta… then what chance to we have?" Krillin asked despondently.  
  
"Stop that, Krillin. We have to try." Piccolo said.  
  
"Why can't we just wish Gokou and Vegeta back with the dragon balls?" Choazu asked.  
  
"Because the dragon balls won't be available for another four months, and the tournament begins in three weeks." Dende said. They all sighed.  
  
"Look, everyone here except Piccolo and I can spend four days inside the hyperbolic time chamber. So Piccolo and I will train for the first two days. After we're done, Goten and Trunks will go in for two days. Then Yamcha and Videl, then Tien and Choazu, then Krillin and Eighteen. After we've all taken two days, then the remaining four groups will do the process over." Gohan said.  
  
"Will it be enough, Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan pulled her close to him.  
  
"I beat Cell once. I can do it again." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
"But what about my mom and dad?" Trunks asked, sniffling.  
  
"Your parents are fine, Trunks. Your father is training with Gokou as we speak." Dende said.  
  
"We'll wish them back, Trunks. I promise." Gohan said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah Trunks! But right now we gotta save the world!" Goten cheered. Piccolo grinned.  
  
"Remind you of anyone, Gohan?" he asked. Gohan laughed, patting Goten's head.  
  
"He's just like dad, right down to his stomach." Gohan said.  
  
"We should get to training." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan nodded. He kneeled down and hugged Goten.  
  
"See you soon, little bro." he said, then stood up, and kissed Videl.  
  
"I'll see you in two years, Videl." He said. She smirked.  
  
"Only two days on this side, right?" she said, and kissed him back. "Think of me?"  
  
"Always." He said, and squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'll see you all in two days." Gohan said, letting go of Videl's hand. He turned back to Piccolo.  
  
"Ready?" Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded. Mr. Popo opened the door to the chamber for them.  
  
"May you train well, young warriors." He said as the two stepped into the chamber. Mr. Popo closed the door behind them.  
  
"I know what we can do to pass the time!" Goten shouted.  
  
"What is it, kid?" Eighteen asked, not really caring.  
  
"We could have a mini tournament right here! We could fight our training partners, and then the winners could fight until there's only one person left!" Goten said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Yamcha said.  
  
"Only because you get to fight a girl first." Videl said, winking at Yamcha.  
  
"Can I fight the winner?" all ten heads looked up. floating there, was a young woman. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties.  
  
"Who are you?" Krillin asked. The woman floated down, and landed on the surface of the lookout.  
  
Her appearance was pale. Her long purple hair was wrapped around her left shoulder, and fluttered gently in the wind. Her lean figure, like Eighteen and Videl's, suggested that she was no amateur fighter.  
  
She wore a tight fitting green leotard, similar to Vegeta's blue training suit. Her feet were shielded by a pair of lace less shoes.  
  
She wore no makeup, but there was no need. Her large purple colored eyes, flawless skin, tiny nose, and small mouth gave her a very attractive appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" Krillin repeated. The girl looked at him.  
  
"My name, I cannot say. Not yet." She said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"I sensed that there were other high power levels at this place. Am I right to conclude that this is where all of you are preparing for the Cell Games?" she asked.  
  
"Yes… but we've never sensed you before." Tien said.  
  
"Understandable. The last time the Cell Games were here, I was pre- occupied. And not nearly strong enough to compete. But during these years of peace, I've sensed a disturbance in the world. So I've been training ever since." She said.  
  
"How strong are you?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"From what I can sense…" She points at Eighteen, then Goten, then Trunks. "Only they, and the ones who went into the training room are stronger than I am." She said. Yamcha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so?" he said, obviously not believing. The girl thrust her arms out, and fired a massive energy beam into space.  
  
"Oooh, shut down!" Videl whispered into Yamcha's ear.  
  
"So, do you want to join us now?" Krillin asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"If you'll have me." She said.  
  
"I think we can make this work. Tomorrow, we'll pull Gohan out, and let you train with Piccolo for a day. Then, the next day, Gohan will go back in when Piccolo comes out, and you two will finish out the second day. Then me, you and Yamcha can do the same thing." Videl said.  
  
"Sounds great." The girl said.  
  
"What should we call you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Call me… Aria." She said.  
  
"So what are you, human?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"In a sense. I'm an organic creation." Aria said.  
  
"Cell splicing?" Trunks guessed.  
  
"Something like that. I was created as an infant by a woman who was unable to have children naturally. Something went wrong in the creation, and I was Abnormally strong as a child." Aria explained.  
  
"Sounds kind of like Gokou's story before he found out he was a Saiyajin." Yamcha said.  
  
"So how about that mini tournament?" Goten whined.  
  
"Oh yeah," Videl said, and began to draw up a scoreboard.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. A power unmatched

Reemergence of Evil  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A power unmatched  
  
  
  
  
  
"…Come on, Vegeta! You can do it!" Gokou coached. Vegeta was hunched over, expelling a tremendous amount of energy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Remember, he killed you, Vegeta! He killed your wife! He'll kill your son! He destroyed your honor!" Gokou said, making Vegeta scream even louder.  
  
"Harness the rage, Vegeta! Look deep inside your heart, and find the very essence of your anger! Tap into the core of your rage, and use it to your advantage!" Gokou yelled. Vegeta arched his back the other way, spreading his arms wide, and revealing his broad, muscular chest.  
  
His eyes glowed a menacing yellow, and his hair started to flicker.  
  
"You're doing it, Vegeta! Don't stop!" Gokou yelled, shielding Bulma from the torrent of energy her husband was expelling.  
  
"He'll beat you again, Vegeta! He's laughing at you right now!" Vegeta was straining for breath. He pushed as much energy as he could at once.  
  
"rrraaaaAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed, as a massive wave of light and energy flooded the area. When the dust and light faded, Gokou and Bulma opened their eyes to see Vegeta.  
  
He was grinning, and Gokou saw why. Ragged blue bolts of electricity rippled over his body. His hair had extended four or five times it's normal length, curving down to his ankles.  
  
His eyes beamed a greenish glow, and a dark, almost black center. His eyebrows had been burned off with the incredible power it had taken to ascend to the third level.  
  
The top part of his training suit had been shredded, along with the very bottom. Now, the only part of him that was covered was from his waist, down to his thighs. He was breathing heavily.  
  
"I knew I could do it… I'm just as strong as you are, Kakarott." Vegeta said, in a slightly deeper tone than normal.  
  
"Cell has no idea what he's up against." Gokou said, rubbing Bulma's shoulders.  
  
"Gokou!!!" Gokou, Bulma, and Vegeta turned to find the source of the voice. They saw Baba and King Kai running toward them.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. What's up?" Gokou asked. Baba stepped off of her crystal ball.  
  
"Look." She said. Gokou and Vegeta looked into the crystal ball, as a picture began to take shape. A picture of Aria.  
  
"Who is she?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." Baba said.  
  
"What is a normal girl doing up there?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She's far from normal, Bulma. From what I can sense, she's holding back her true power. She's much stronger than anyone else on earth, even stronger than Gohan." King Kai said.  
  
"Where did she come from?" Gokou asked.  
  
"We don't know." Baba said. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"That young female human is stronger than a Saiyajin like Gohan? Don't make me laugh." Vegeta said arrogantly.  
  
"Believe what you want. Vegeta. But I get a bad feeling from this girl." King Kai said.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The mini tournament at the lookout was still going on, though the four competitors who had lost already, paid little interest.  
  
Krillin was embarrassed for losing to his wife, and sat on the foot of a large pillar, playing with his daughter.  
  
Yamcha stayed away from the others, silently cursing himself for losing to not only a girl, but such a young girl like Videl.  
  
Choazu seemed humble with the fact that Tien had beaten, and sat, talking with Dende.  
  
Trunks sat with his legs draped over the edge of the lookout, in his own little world. He hadn't been concentrating during the fight with Goten, he had been thinking about his parents.  
  
Aria had been watching each of the fighters very carefully, almost as if she was sizing each of them up. comparing them to some unknown constant.  
  
"Just me and you, Videl!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Let's go!" Videl screamed, and flew toward Goten with her fist drawn back.  
  
"Ha!" Goten jumped up, and somersaulted over Videl's head. As he came down, he twisted over, and kicked her in her back. Videl flew forward, and spun around angrily, glaring at Goten.  
  
"Lucky shot." Before Goten could blink, Videl's fist was in Goten's face. His Saiyajin reflexes however, didn't require any thought. He dropped to the ground, and swept Videl's legs out from under her. Before Videl fell to the ground, Goten punched her in the chest, sending her crashing to the ground. Hard.  
  
"Are you okay, Videl?" Goten asked, approaching her body cautiously.  
  
"Perhaps one of those senzu beans would help you." Aria said.  
  
"How do you know about senzu beans?" Tien asked.  
  
"I know a lot of things." Aria said defensively. Krillin looked at her strangely, then popped a senzu bean into Videl's mouth. In a few seconds, she stood up, not a scratch on her body. She looked at Goten, and smiled.  
  
"Good fight." She extended her hand to Goten. He shook it firmly.  
  
"Videl? Twenty four hours have passed." Dende said. Videl nodded.  
  
"Time to get one of them out, and Aria in." she said. Mr. Popo pulled open the door to the time chamber.  
  
"Gohan! Mr. Piccolo!" Goten yelled, flying into the time chamber. Gohan and Piccolo were sparring about two hundred yards away from the door.  
  
"Goten?" Gohan answered. The year spent in the chamber showed on Gohan. He was bigger, both in height and in build. His hair had grown, and now fell to his shoulders.  
  
"Gohan, one of you two has to come out." Videl said, floating in behind Goten.  
  
"For what reason?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Because of her." Videl pointed at Aria, who was standing at the entrance to the chamber.  
  
"Who is she?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Her name is Aria. She wants to join our team." Goten said.  
  
"A normal human?" Piccolo asked questioningly.  
  
"No. She's actually quite strong. She's stronger than anyone else here besides you two, Goten, and Trunks." Videl said.  
  
"Why does one of us need to come out?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I figured Piccolo could come out now, and Aria could train with you for your last day. Tomorrow, when you come out, Piccolo could go back in and train with Aria for her second day. Then Yamcha, Aria, and I will do the same thing." Videl said. Gohan turned to Piccolo.  
  
"What do you think, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't suspicious. But it's your call, Gohan." Gohan clapped his hands together.  
  
"All right then. She stays." He said. "I'll take my last day first, Piccolo." Piccolo nodded.  
  
"As you wish." He turned, and followed Videl and Goten out of the chamber, staring at Aria the whole time.  
  
  
  
Once they left, Gohan floated over to greet Aria with a smile on his face.  
  
"My name is Gohan." He said when he was face to face with her.  
  
"I am Aria." She said.  
  
"Videl tells me you're pretty strong." Gohan said. Aria shrugged.  
  
"I'm not to be taken lightly. I have some very… unique abilities." She said.  
  
"Oh? Like what?" Gohan asked, intrigued. She grinned slightly.  
  
"Who would you like to fight? I can change my body into the exact physical stature of anyone you ask." She said. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Have you ever heard of anyone named Frieza?" Gohan asked.  
  
"But of course." She dug her feet into the ground. Gohan didn't notice anything at first, but then he noticed her figure beginning to blur. It blurred until she was nothing more than a mass of light.  
  
Slowly, the light began to take a form that Gohan knew all too well.  
  
The white and purple skin. The three toed feet. The cold, murderous, unmerciful eyes. And the long white tail.  
  
"Frieza!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Did I do him justice?" Aria asked in Frieza's voice. Gohan reached out and touched Frieza's skin. It felt cold.  
  
"Incredible…" he whispered.  
  
"It's not just the physical form. I also gain his personality with the transformation. Do you want to fight the real Frieza, or just me in his body?" Aria asked.  
  
"The real Frieza, please," Gohan said. Frieza closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them, glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Foolish money!" Frieza yelled, and slapped Gohan hard in the face with his tail. Gohan growled.  
  
"Your end is now, Frieza!" His mind flashed back to planet Namek. "Not one death will go unaccounted for. Not one!!!" He screamed, and flew at Frieza, with his fists drawn.  
  
But Frieza was too fast! He disappeared a split second before Gohan collided with him, and reappeared behind him.  
  
"Saiyajin scum!" He yelled, and fired a high powered energy beam at Gohan. It connected with Gohan's back, and blew him across the chamber, perhaps fifty feet away.  
  
"Pitiful monkey," Frieza said, and pointed a finger at Gohan, ready to finish him off.  
  
"No…" Gohan whispered, and back flipped to his feet. He gathered his energy, and transformed into a Super Saiyajin. Frieza took a step back in shock.  
  
"W…what are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer for everything that cries out for peace." Gohan said.  
  
"No…" Frieza stammered.  
  
"You've killed so many… and you treat life like a disposable commodity." Gohan said,  
  
"…A super Saiyajin… impossible! It's just a myth!" Frieza said.  
  
"Afraid not, Frieza. And now it's your turn!" Gohan screamed, and flew at Frieza. But Frieza caught his hand, and started laughing.  
  
"What?" Gohan stammered as Frieza's form melted away, and he was left staring at Aria.  
  
"I think we both know how that fight will turn out." She smirked, and punched him right between the eyes. He flew back, clutching at his face.  
  
"Good night." Aria said, forming a Ki blade in her hand.  
  
"Wha?" Gohan mumbled. Aria grinned, and threw the blade at Gohan, separating his body at the waist. The two sections fell to the ground, unmoving. Aria incinerated them.  
  
"One down," she said, grinning to herself.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
